


you, me, us

by BensCalligraphySet



Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Reylo, soft dad Ben Solo, this is just pure reylo baby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet
Summary: Home, Ben has come to realize, isn’t four walls and a roof. Home is the pair of arms that hold you, the lips that kiss you goodnight, the face you see when you wake up in the morning, the person whose heartbeat is synced to yours. Home is Rey. And Rey is here.or: the one where Ben and baby go out to greet Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665967
Comments: 112
Kudos: 599
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	you, me, us

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the anon who asked for Ben & Baby to greet Rey after she lands the Falcon. I hope I did your prompt justice! x

A toddler crawls on the grass as fast as his little arms and legs can take him, eyes fixed on a butterfly flying ahead. 

Suddenly, he stops, his attention caught by a bunch of brightly colored flowers sprouting nearby. He grabs a fistful with his little hands and pulls. He is much too proud of himself for this feat to pay any mind to the voice calling his name. He attempts to stand on shaky legs, but loses his balance and tips to the side. His butt never hits the ground, though — the baby coos as Ben levitates him using the Force, his giggles loud and happy as he flies through the air and lands squarely on his father’s waiting arms. His chubby cheeks dimple when he laughs, a trait inherited from both his parents. 

“Those don't go in your mouth, Tai.” Ben stops him before he can have a taste of the petals and removes the flowers from his tightly closed fists, much to the baby’s chagrin. 

“They’re for your mother, remember?” The baby’s bright hazel eyes are attentive as he listens to his father. 

“Maaaaa,” Tai whines, bottom lip jutting out into an impressive pout. 

“Mama, yes. She’s coming, little one.” 

Tai’s hands, now free, come up to touch Ben’s hair, his nose, his lips. He squeaks, delighted, when Ben playfully nibbles on the finger the baby sticks in his mouth. “Very tasty, thank you.” 

Ben blows a raspberry on Tai’s belly, turning his giggles into laughs. He’s about to do it again when he senses it — the tug on the bond, a feeling as familiar as breathing. 

Rey is close. 

He grabs the rustic bouquet of wildflowers he and Tai had come to collect. The meadow is full of colourful blooms and blades of grass taller than the dark-haired one year old in Ben’s arms. “I think we have enough, don’t you, kiddo?” Tai prattles off very enthusiastic gibberish in response and Ben nods, satisfied. 

They make their way towards the path in the forest that will take them to the clearing they use as a landing pad for the Falcon. The woods are dark and fresh, a nice respite from the oppressive heat of the midday sun. 

“Ba! Ba!” Tai babbles, pointing at a berry bush.  _ Ba _ , they realized not too long ago, is baby speak for  _ berries _ , because their son is at an age where sounds are the extent of his vocabulary. He hadn’t managed any actual words yet, but Ben and Rey are confident his first wasn’t far off. Whether it would be  _ mama _ or  _ daddy _ remains to be seen and is a topic of much discussion and even a bet between husband and wife.

“You want a snack?” 

Tai nods, fists curling into the universal sign for  _ yes, please.  _ With his son firmly perched on his hip, Ben bends down to pick up a handful of the wild berries all three members of the Solo family are so fond of. It had been one of Rey’s first discoveries upon arriving on Naboo — she had found them during one of her walks, while she scavenged the forest for wood to build their very first cottage. 

Ben offers Tai a few and the toddler munches on them happily, red juice dribbling down his chin. 

“Good?” Tai grins, showing off both of his tiny front teeth — one in the top, one in the bottom. Ben laughs, wiping the baby’s face with his sleeve. 

Ben stands and continues his walk towards the clearing. He can feel Rey getting nearer. She’s probably five minutes out, if that. His heart pumps faster, the need to see her, to hold her, more insistent the closer she gets. She’s only been gone three days, but any time spent apart from his wife feels like years to Ben. 

So what if he’s a little co-dependent? 

He risks a look at the blabbering baby in his arms — he takes after Rey in that regard — and chuckles at the mess he’s made of himself. His entire face and hands are stained red. There are even bits of berry trapped in his soft, dark curls. Not any worse than any other day Rey is in charge of feeding him his dinner, then. 

That’s another thing both mother and son have in common — they’re messy eaters. Meal time is always eventful, with Rey pretending the spoon is the Falcon, carrying precious cargo into Tai’s open mouth, but not before doing a couple of dangerous loops and turns. More often than not, they  _ both _ end up needing a bath afterwards. 

But there is no time for baths today. The clearing is just up ahead and Ben can hear the sound of the Falcon approaching. Tai recognizes it as well and claps excitedly. They stay clear of the landing pad, standing back until the ship has touched the ground, even though every instinct in Ben’s body is screaming at him to run to his wife. 

When it’s safe, Ben walks closer, just as the ramp hisses and starts to lower. Tai wriggles in his arms, anxious to get down. Ben is reluctant to let him crawl on this terrain, which is rough and pebbled, but something — call it instinct, call it a feeling — tells Ben to let him. So he does, keeping hold of Tai’s hands to make sure he doesn’t fall to the ground. 

A second later, Rey appears at the top of the ramp. The smile that lights up her face when she sees them is the mirror image of the one Ben’s wearing. A feeling of rightness, oneness, completeness fills his chest. The bond hums, the tether that binds them together practically vibrating.  _ Home _ . 

Because home, Ben has come to realize, isn’t four walls and a roof. Home is the pair of arms that hold you, the lips that kiss you goodnight, the face you see when you wake up in the morning, the person whose heartbeat is synced to yours. Home is Rey. And Rey is here. 

Rey’s eyes dip to the baby and back up to Ben and he can see and feel what the sight does to her. His heart flutters in his chest. He has spent the past seven years by her side and yet she still robs him of breath. Still leaves him wanting, yearning. 

“Maaa! Maaa!” Tai calls out, trying his best to get free of Ben’s hold. There’s a spike in his Force signature. Ben notices, it’s unmistakable. Purely by instinct, he lets go. 

Unaided, the baby takes his very steps. 

Rey gasps and Ben is stunned, overwhelmed by pride and joy as he watches his baby making his way — slowly, a little unsteady — towards his mother. 

_ He’s walking.  _

Even through the bond, he can hear the raw emotion in her words. Rey sprints down the ramp and kneels, arms open, waiting for their son to get to her. Her eyes shine with unshed tears. 

Ben stays closely behind his son, ready to break his fall if necessary. But Tai makes it all the way to his mother, the last couple of steps shaky but sure, and then he throws himself into her waiting arms with a delighted giggle. Rey holds him close to her chest in a fierce, loving hug. “My baby.” 

She stands with Tai in her arms and plants a loud, sloppy kiss on his forehead. Then another on his cheek and another in his hair and another into his neck, just to make him laugh. 

“You’re so grown up! Look at you,  _ walking _ !” 

Tai's arms wrap around her neck and he leans into her, cooing softly. She tightens her hold instinctively and looks up at Ben. “Is this new?” 

He nods, smiling. “First time ever.” 

Relief washes over her like a wave, smoothing the crease between her brows. “I never would have forgiven myself if I had missed it.” 

“I think he was waiting for you,” Ben says, walking closer and wrapping his arms around them both. He lays a lingering kiss on her forehead, and Rey hums. 

“Hi, husband.”

“Hi, wife.

They stay like that for a beat, enjoying each other’s company in silence. He’s got his arms full of Rey and their baby — his life and his heart — and for the first time in three days, Ben can breathe easy. 

“I love you past the sun,” he whispers. 

“I missed you beyond the stars,” she replies. 

The kiss he gives her is soft and fleeting. Sweet and tender. There will be time for passion later. Time to let her know how much and how hard he missed her. He plans to tell her over and over again, until they are both too spent for words. 

For now, this is enough. 

He gives her the flowers they picked for her, takes her hand and together with their son they make their way home. 

All is well. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr & Twitter @galacticidiots x


End file.
